Cottage Confession
by Prettycrazy
Summary: This is a story of Jenny and Gibbs's time as partners, caught in a blissard, in unfamiliar surroundings alone and with nothing else to do than... Go read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the first part of an already finished story, so I hope you will review it and tell me if you like it or not.**

**I promise that I will upload a new part every day until the last part is uploaded, and just so you know this story's rating will change, when the next part is posted. Thank you!**

**And thanks to Amber for doing the beta on this!**

************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************

"I hate snow!" Jen sighed and banged her head against the window.

Jethro laughed at her outburst, which was the 19th, just this hour. They were snowed in, in a mountain cottage.

The reason they where there in the first place, was due to a painful memory from their serial killer's latest victim, who had survived. The director thought it to be wise to send of two of Gibbs' four team members to collect the possible evidence. When they'd gotten to the cottage, it had already begun to snow, but they knew that they had to find the evidence if it was there. But after six straight hours of searching for evidence they didn't know what looked like, they had come up with nothing.

"I know Jen, but do you have to say it so many times?" He flipped a page in the book he was currently looking like he was reading.

"I hate snow Jethro!" she said, annoyed, and flopped down in the chair opposite Jethro's.

"20," was all Jethro said after a short silent pause.

"What?" She threw her hand up in the air.

"20!" he repeated. "That's how many times you managed to say 'I hate snow' in sixty minutes." He closed the book with a loud bang.

"You where counting? Don't you have something more constructive to do with your time?" This time she crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him.

"Actually no, I have absolutely nothing constructive to do here, we are snowed in and it's not letting up, lucky for us we are in a friendly cottage. A cottage the owners care about and apparently visit often, since it's fully loaded with food supplies and tada…" he announced with a fanfare. Jenny looked over at him and her eyes lit up when she saw what he held in his hands.

"…Bourbon!" she finished his sentence and grabbed the bottle from him. "Couldn't you have showed me this so much earlier, then I would not have had to fall into a bad mood and create the headache that I hope will disappear very soon. In fact, from the sight of this bottle I think it's already letting go!" She smiled and almost cradled the bottle like a baby.

"You are getting worse than me Jen."

"Well, live with it. You are the reason why I'm snowed in up here." she blamed and walked towards the kitchen area.

"Me? How can it ever be my fault that Mother Nature is spilling her guts?" he immediately asked.

"You picked me instead of George or William!"

"Well you are so much better than the two of them, and more fun to be snowed in with!" he pointed out and laughed.

"I know I'm good, I put an honor into doing my job." she replied as she reappeared with two glasses and handed him one.

"I know, which is the reason I want my best agents on these cases!" he looked up and noticed she was starring down at him "What?"

She leaned in, and stopped when she was only inches from his lips. "And besides you only know half of the fun I could bring!" With that she rose, poured bourbon for both of them and went back to the chair she vacated earlier.

Jethro cleared his throat and then looked straight at her. "No I don't know it – yet!" He raised his eyebrow at her wide open eyes; she couldn't believe he had just said that! Her boss had, well made a move on her.

"What are you playing at, Jethro? Did you just encourage me to make a move on you? Or did you just make a move on me?" She smiled and tilted her head looking at him, challenging him to do something.

"Well we are going to be here awhile unless the weather suddenly clears and the Navy dares to send their chopper after us. Might as well make the most of it."

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"That was not what I had in mind Jen, but sure if you want to get to know each other like that, well then, where?" He emptied his glass and looked at her.

"You are a bastard, do you know that?" Jen said and got up, placed a hand on her hip.

"Yep, all of my ex-wives told me that! Now can we cut the crap and just sit down and talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" she inquired without moving a muscle.

"You, me, the past in general and of course future!" He said and went to the kitchen, only to return a few minutes later with something they could eat.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you've read my file, and you have something like a photographic memory so you already know everything about me, and I think I know all I want to know about you, so that covers both the you, the me and the past, which only leaves future!" Jen rationalized.

"I know all the professional information that's available about you, not the deep personal stuff."

"I think you are the first guy I ever met who wanted to know the deep personal stuff about a girl, and since that usually means feelings too, I need to make sure you are up for it?"

"I'm pretty sure you have something you want to know about me, so…how about I offer to be completely honest and only pass to answer one question, and the same rules go for you?"

"Fine!" Jen agreed and thought to herself at least that would pass time.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Jethro cleared his throat; Jen raised her eyes to him along with a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"So Jenny…uhm…why NCIS?" he tried to sound like that really was the question.

"Jethro be real, ask me the question you want to know. Not the question you know the answer to. You recruited me remember?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Fine, why don't you have a guy?"

"A guy? Like a boyfriend, I guess you where struggling with that word as much as I am, well the real guy hasn't showed up yet!" She shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you have 3 ex-wives?"

"Well as we've already covered, I'm a bastard. And I prefer to build on my boat than my marriage." He swirled the bourbon a few times. "The only marriage I ever built on ended in a way that I don't want to talk about, and that made me…well not interested!"

"But still interested enough to walk down the aisle?" Jen threw in and looked sideways at him.

"Yeah well, a man got needs!"

"You got married to get laid?" she blurted out loudly.

"Some people would say that!" He sounded like it didn't matter.

"You do know that you can get laid without having to pay alimony when it doesn't work out right?" She smirked and he caught it right away.

He crawled over her and with his presence of his body hovering over her pushed her down in the bearskin they were sitting on. "Really, are you offering?"

"No Jethro I'm not offering!" She lifted her head so her lips were almost touching his. This was one of the things besides her red hair that made him attracted to Jenny; she was not intimidated by him, she was challenging him.

He leaned back and helped her back up to a sitting position. "What a shame!" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jen could feel her whole body vibrate from the small encounter.

"Nothing!" He poured a new shot of bourbon for both of them, noticing the fresh red color of her cheeks; he thought he might as well keep it there. "How old where you, your first time Jen?"

"Oh Jethro that's just tacky, that's such a teenage girl question!" She laughed.

"Humor me and answer!"

"Fine, I was almost 14!" She looked towards the ceiling as to remember.

"14 years old!" he repeated almost shouting.

"Yeah, I was with my father to a function of some sort, and the hosts of this function had a 16 year old son, Phillip Mourough, he had deep brown eyes and dark brown hair, I remember." She smiled at the memory.

"But you were just a kid, Jen!"

"A kid that had grown up way to fast after her mother died. I felt I was much older and I wanted it. I remember I squeezed my eyes closed in case it hurt as much as I had heard it would, but he was so sweet and gentle. But I remember the shock I got when I saw the blood. And I was more afraid my second time than I was the first." She laughed at herself shortly.

"What did your dad say?" Jethro was still in a state of shook.

"Jethro, do you really think I told him? If I had told him I would still be locked up in my room." This time she burst out laughing. And he found himself getting lost in her melodic laughter. And he was only brought back when he noticed her hand waving in front of him. "Hey are you in there? I asked you a question?"

"Sorry I was somewhere else." She looked at him quizzically.

"When was your first time?"

"Uhm, I was 17 and she was 18, I think her name was Regina, it was at the town fair, behind the magician's tent, she said she wanted to show me something, and I was interested, she was beautiful…"

"Was she also a redhead?" she interrupted him.

"Yeah she was also red haired!" He rolled his eyes "She put her hand down my pants and I was shocked and two minutes later I was done and she told me I was lousy, and a bad kisser to top it off!" He pouted and smirked.

"Seriously?" Jen couldn't believe what she had just heard, Jethro Gibbs a bad kisser? With those lips? No that couldn't be true.

"Yep that's what she told me. But I guess she just missed out and a lot of other women got to put their hands on a great specimen of the male species."

"You are so full of yourself!" She stretched her leg and nudged his thigh, only to let out a surprised yelp when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her over to him.

"What do you mean? You don't believe me?" He held her in place and she just stared up at him.

"Yes and no. I believe that you've had a lot of orgasms faked on you, and I believe that you've opened the gates to heaven for a lot of women. But to announce it like you are a gift to all women, but only for a few selected to have, that's a bit too much." She rolled her eyes and began to help herself up to a sitting position again, but he again held her in place.

"You want to be among the few selected Jen?" He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

She looked at him for a long time before she grabbed him behind the head and pulled him towards her "You want me to be?" Again she challenged him.

"You are a hard one to resist you do know that don't you?" He questioned, maybe she didn't know what she did to him every time she passed him, touched him or even looked at him.

"Yes, but you've succeeded so far!" She let go of him and rose from the floor.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my few reviewers and to my many story alert adders.**

**I actually said that the rating would go up for this part – but I read it through again and decided that it could still classify as a T-rated part – if you disagree please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing – yes my imagination but that is about it!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

___________________________________________________________________

_Previously…._

_She looked at him for a long time before she grabbed him behind the head and pulled him towards her "You want me to be?" Again she challenged him._

"_You are a hard one to resist you do know that don't you?" He questioned, maybe she didn't know what she did to him every time she passed him, touched him or even looked at him._

"_Yes, but you've succeeded so far!" She let go of him and rose from the floor._

__________________________________________________________________

"Where are you going?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I ask permission to go the ladies room?" She folded her hands and looked at him as if she was begging.

He shot her a look and she left him alone. When he saw she was out of sight he let out a relieved sigh and ran a hand down his face, he could feel his body betraying him on his self-control.

After twenty minutes, Jenny reappeared in the living room, looking very refreshed.

"Did you shower or something?"

"No, I just felt the need to wash my face, because no matter how often the owners visit here, it's really dirty here!" She waved around her.

"You needed to cool of Jen? Did I get to you?" He swirled the last bourbon around before drinking it.

"Shut up!" She plopped down in front of him.

"Your first real girlfriend?" She asked the question like a statement.

"Dead!" he answered shot and looked down.

"Dead? You kill her or something?" She tried to lighten his mood.

"No, she witnessed a murder and was a prime witness, and the prime suspect followed her and shot her driver. She and my daughter were killed in the car crash." He almost whispered the last few words.

"You had a kid?" She was almost afraid to ask, and when he nodded she cradled his cheek in her palm. "I'm sorry I brought it up!"

"It's ok, you should know anyway. You are my partner and if you don't know my weak spots then how can you fully back me up and I you?" He looked up and a single tear escaped his eye. She softly brushed it away and went into his personal space and hugged him.

She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm a sucker for bourbon and chocolate!"

"What?" he smiled.

"I'm a sucker for bourbon and chocolate!" she repeated.

"In what way?"

"Well it's more bourbon now than it is chocolate but still. When I was younger I would do anything for chocolate. I even made out in a church on the back row, just for chocolate."

"You were a wild teenager?"

"That depends on what you categories as wild!" Jen debated.

"Well, I will give you both bourbon and chocolate if a make out session is what I get from that!" He winked at her.

"Oh Jethro, I'm not a teenager anymore."

"I know that, you are very much an adult." He cleared his throat.

"Uhm hmm!" She emptied her glass, and reached out to refill it. Then he covered her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Your first real boyfriend?" He repeated her question from earlier in the same order like manner.

"In jail!" She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Did you put him there?" Jethro questioned more as a joke than anything else and then noticed her nodding and her difference in breathing. "Jen, something wrong?" He placed a hand on top of hers and felt her shivering.

"I'm sorry!" she said and began to rise.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness. But please enlighten me as to why you are shivering just from me asking you about the first real boyfriend," he was asking softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She walked over to a window and looked out.

"Jen, as I said before we need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, because then we can protect each other to the max!" He had an almost begging look in him eyes.

"I met him when I was 15, he was 19, and I thought he was the love of my life. Hell, I was ready to marry him if he asked. I was ready to drop everything for him. His dad was the owner of that oil company Pugs, remember with that doggy logo?" She saw him nod. "He had way too much money and was good at spending it. He dressed me in Chanel from head to toe, but if I didn't do what he wanted me to, he uhm…well he had a different way of telling me!"

"Did he hurt you?" Jethro already knew the answer but had to ask.

"Yeah, he did and then after he would come crawling to me on his hands and knees and begged me for forgiveness, kept telling me how much he loved me, and I was in over my head and forgave him. I got good at covering the bruises and I have extensive makeup skills. But one night he didn't just slap me around, he uhm…..he…." she trailed off and just looked out the window.

"Jenny did he uhm….."

"He raped me Jethro!" she said loudly and angrily brushed the tears away.

"I had feeling that was the case, so you got him in jail?"

"Kind of, when I six weeks later had to confess to my father, because I found myself pregnant, and didn't dare to go through with it or go back to my boyfriend. My father asked me how I felt and I broke down fast and told him the whole thing." Jenny was angry with herself for so easily break down and spilling her guts.

"You don't want to talk about it or even tell me about it?"

"Of course not. This is the past that I've tried to forget. I'm trying not to dwell on it, so chitchatting about it is not the way I go by it. If you want to know go find the case file I know exists, case number 43875D98. That should make it easy for you," she sneered.

"Doesn't sound like you've put it behind you, when you know the case number by heart." Gibbs walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders pressing lightly.

"Fine, I'm still trying ok? Now can you just drop it? And please let's talk about something more cheerful or exciting!"

"Ok, as you will!" He began massaging her shoulders, and received a soft moan from her, then he felt a smirk creeping up his face. He cleared his throat and interrupted her train of thoughts "You mind if I ask you a very personal question?"

"Well that depends!" Jen hesitated.

"On what?" he looked at her and could feel some effect from the amount of bourbon they'd already had.

"On whether it is going to lead to something?" She looked into her glass.

"Lead to what, Jen?"

"Jethro, you know I think you are hot, and you've not been subtle to the fact that you are attracted to me either. Where is it going to lead? Are you planning on acting on it or just teasing and getting information that you are going to use against me later on?" She tapped a sharp manicured nail to her lip.

"Well, I guess you will never know unless you let me ask you that question, now will you?" He had a completely straight face, not giving away anything.

She turned around and let her index finger run up and down his chest. "Ask away!" she breathed out, she could feel her heartbeat jump up a notch.

"What turns you on?"

"What turns me on? You mean like in bed or just in general?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't care if it's in bed, in front of the fire or in church!" He laughed and she quickly joined him.

"Well, let me see, uhm, I love massage!" She looked him over and noticed his smirk "Uhm… what more… Oh yes, what really turns me on is feather dusters!"

"Feather dusters?" Gibbs's facial expression was priceless.

"Yes, that's a thing that really turns me on, the feeling of feathers on my skin is amazing!" She sucked in a breath to underline her statement. Then she noticed Jethro looking around. "Maybe you should go into the kitchen and see if they have one, I will show you how to use it!" She winked.

"Maybe later, anything else?"

"Yes ice cubes. Especially when they either follow or are followed by warm lips. And then the last thing that turns me on, is the chocolate massage oil I have in my bedroom!" Her voice got more and more seductive as she spoke and she noticed the effect her talking had on Jethro. She moved close to him, so close that she knew he could feel the heat from her body and so close that she was able to feel his breath on her lips.

"So it has to be some sort of accessory to turn you on?" he breathed out, enjoying the sound of her voice and her closeness.

"No, not at all, a man who is very firm in his way, a man who knows what he wants and what to do with a woman. That's the biggest turn on you can get!" She let her finger trace his lips' contours. "What turns you on?"

"Building boats, bourbon, red haired woman who are really feisty and women in charge," he said fast, and his eyes dropped to watch her lips.

"And do I fall into that category?"

"Uhm hmm!" He framed her face with his hands, and closed the tiny distance that was between them, his lips planted firmly on hers, sucking out all the air in her lungs. His lips molded into hers, feeling the shape of hers against his own. He felt her tongue dart out a few times to try and break through his lips, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being in charge. So when she gave up, he slowly licked her bottom lip, drawing a deep moan from her. Only to take advantage of the opportunity that presented it when she moaned and slightly parted her lips. He probed her oral captivity quickly with his tongue, while his fingers buried themselves in her hair, pulling her impossibly close. He explored her mouth as she did his, both almost desperate for finding undiscovered territory. When lack of air became pressing, they parted and out of breath they slowly let their hands wander over the other's body, enjoying that some parts of the skin was exposed.

Gibbs leaned over Jenny and pressed her into the wall, covering her lips once more, this time not really to explore but more to satisfy his hunger. She began undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly, but yet as fast as her trembling hands would allow her to. He broke apart from her only to pull her sweater over her head, and then crash his lips to hers again.

"Jethro, please not here!" she managed to say between his kisses.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his midsection, as if it was the most natural thing, and he quickly returned his lips to hers, while moving about the room to the fireplace. "Ever done it in front of the fire?" he asked, as he laid her down and began to kiss her exposed skin, and enjoying the feeling of running his hands over her silky skin and her lace bra.

"Never done it with my boss in front of the fire!" she replied out of breath, receiving a laughing response from Gibbs.

"There's a first for everything!" And with that he popped open her pants. She moaned when she felt him insert a finger at the top of her panties, and it gave her courage to let her own hands run down his chest and to the opening of his pants, only to continue further down and cup him, feeling him harden even more under her hands. He leaned down to capture her lips again, as he bucked into her, when their passionate time was interrupted by the annoying ringing of Jenny's phone.

**TBC**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers and my old and new story alert adders. So here is the WARNING we enter Mature territory! Consider yourself warned. **

**I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my imagination!**

******************************************************************************************

_Previously_

_He leaned down to capture her lips again, as he bucked into her, when their passionate time was interrupted by the annoying ringing of Jenny's phone._

"Damn it!" Gibbs sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, but quickly rolled off her when the phone kept ringing.

Jenny grabbed her phone and quickly answered, "Agent Shepard!"

"Jenny, are you alright? You sound out of breath," Morrow questioned.

"I uhm… was… uhm… out collecting wood and heard the phone ringing so I ran inside!"

"Jenny it's a full blown blizzard where you are, I'm lucky to catch you with the terrible phone reception, don't tell me Gibbs is sending you outside!"

"Uhm… I lost a bet." She signaled to Gibbs that she needed help, but he just smiled her way.

Jenny continued her conversation with Director Morrow for a few more minutes until reception died and she closed her phone. She whirled around quickly and threw her phone toward Gibbs.

"Thank you so much for your help!" she said annoyed.

"Oh, you are welcome, but I must say I enjoyed the show. You got to learn how to lie, especially if you plan on acting on those urges you've been showing, and even more so if you plan on letting me act on mine!" He winked at her and smirked.

"What was I supposed to say?" she argued softly.

"If you had said to Morrow that we were having sex or trying to, at least, he would have laughed and left it at that."

"But that wouldn't have been a lie?" She walked over to him and sat down straddling him.

"Exactly! But he wouldn't have believed you." He kissed her nose, and moved his hands up her backside.

She laughed softly and captured his lips, her fingers slowly treading through his hair. His hands were working their way up to unclasp her bra. He softly parted his lips and began to re-explore her lips' shape, his tongue pressed for entrance once again, and as he was granted the wished entrance he opened the clasp of her bra, no longer toying with it. She felt the material slowly sliding off; she helped it along by slowly moving her hands down his body, and just before she reached his pants she shook of the bra. He leaned back for a minute to admire her now almost naked body. She placed a small hand on his bare chest and pressed him down on the floor, before she began to work on his pants.

He lifted his hips of off the floor to make it easier for her to pull the pants of him. When she had pulled them of him, she quickly returned her hands to him, she ran them up his legs, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin under her slightly cold and moist hands, even thought she didn't want to admit it, she knew her hands gave her away; she was nervous. She reached his boxers and paused, catching her breath before continuing. Her hands moved on their own now, she no longer had any control. Her left hand began to massage his groin, receiving very deep moans from Gibbs. After a few minutes of paying attention to him thought the silk of his shorts, she moved her hands to go inside his pants, but he quickly sat up, pressing their bodies together, his tongue flicking out to latch on her nipples. The action caused her to throw her head back and moan. As he cupped her breasts and systematically licked them, she felt herself getting more and more lightheaded. Jenny ran her fingers through his hair once and then moved to his boxers indicating she wanted them off of him. She was done teasing. She wanted action, and she wanted action now.

He pushed her to a stand so he could pull her pants down, and rid her of the last items she was wearing, and as he watched her pull her lace panties down he quickly got rid of his boxers. Now standing before one another as God created them, Jenny reached out a very feminine hand and rested it above his racing heart. Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and pulling her to him. Kissing her with renewed hunger, he lowered her to the rug and rhythmically moved his hands over her body, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, and he positioned himself and began to push forward to enter her, when suddenly the heavy air was cut through with the sharp ringing of, this time, Jethro's phone.

"If that's Morrow I will murder him!" he breathlessly stated.

"And he will murder you, if he found out what you are doing to his god daughter!" Jenny smirked and untangled her legs from around his waist.

"Are you….Morrow? Really?"

"Yes, now go get that phone or he will get suspicious!" She pushed him of off her, and grabbed the blanket of the couch and wrapped it around her body, whilst enjoying the view of his naked body moving across the room.

"Gibbs!" he said into the phone in a hoarse sounding voice.

"Jethro, Morrow here, is something wrong?" their Director asked concerned.

"Uhm, nope!"

"Jenny's phone went dead or at least the signal did when I talked to her earlier, you are not sending her out in the snow are you Jethro? If you are, you better go help her or I will hurt you when I see you!" Morrow threatened and Gibbs could almost see the wrinkles forming on the older man's face.

"I would never ask a woman to go out and do hard work, and especially not in a blizzard. We were just having sex, so you are actually interrupting!" Jethro said with a completely straight face and he was looking directly at Jenny, who was the image of shock and horror.

"Oh, you are funny, Jethro. I will call you when we get the clear to come and pick you up or if we find your murderer!" Morrow laughed out and hung up.

Gibbs turned to Jenny who was curled up in the blanket, still staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I told you he wouldn't believe you or me for that matter if we told him." He threw his phone on the couch.

"You just told the man I respect as much as my late father, that we were having sex and that he was interrupting us. Now I will never be able to look at him ever again. You really know how to kill the mood." Jenny got up and searched the room for her clothes.

"Oh, come on, Jen. It's not like either will be bursting through that door." He placed his hands on her naked shoulders as she tried to put on her panties one handed.

"No Jethro, I can't. It would feel like Morrow and my father were watching or at least listening to us. Besides its only sex; you can get that anywhere!" she threw at him.

"But Je-en!" Gibbs whined.

"Did you just pout?" She tightened the blanket around herself.

"Maybe a little, but hey, you are the one who is depriving a man of his needs, and you are doing so, right after you fire up under him, almost to his max! Look!" He indicated to his lower body, which was still in full mood.

"No, Jethro!" Jenny sat down on the couch and pointed across the table, to the comfortable chair on the other side.

"I can't believe you have that much power over me, I just begged you to sleep with me!" Gibbs shook his head and wrapped the other blanket around him before he sat down.

They were quiet for a long time; Jenny was just looking into the flames of the fire, while Jethro read one of the old newspapers that were lying under the coffee table. Almost half an hour had past when Jethro broke the silence.

"How… uhm… how did your father die?"

"Why are you asking me that now?" she replied without moving her eyes from the fire.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I just came to think of how sad you where when you got the call. And, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that whenever you want to talk about it I'm here for you." He shrugged.

"Thanks Jethro," was her quiet reply as she got up and moved towards the bathroom, on her way there she picked up his shirt and he noticed her long red hair flowing after her just before she slammed the door shut.

Jethro just sat and stared out into the open, almost jumping at the sound of the shower starting. He could feel his body yet again beginning to stir he looked down to his lap and muttered under his breath, "Seriously buddy, she is just in the shower." He shook his head couldn't believe himself, he got aroused just from picturing Jenny naked in the shower.

After a good twenty minutes he couldn't take it any longer, the sound of hissing water had him in need of the bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked softly.

"No, Jethro, I don't want to talk, go away!"

"First of all, I'm not here to talk. Second is it ok if I use the toilet while you shower?"

"Uhm… ok fine!" She sighed and he heard the curtain being drawn to the side and then the lock turning. He entered immediately, and moved toward the toilet. Staring her way, noticing she was still standing by the door, hands on her hip.

"What?" Gibbs questioned

"So you really had to use the bathroom. This was not just pretending?" She smiled as she watched him finish.

"Yeah of course, what did you think?"

"Oh, Jethro, you can be so dense sometimes." Jenny shook her head and moved to the shower again.

"Well, I would love to ravish you, but I thought you wanted to be alone since you fled to the shower!"

"Jethro, I just don't want to talk about my father, ok? He died and I'm sad about it and that is final, ok? Now come in here and wash my back!" She began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

"I can't, Jenny."

"What? Why not?" She turned her upper body to get a better look at him.

"Because that would be torture for me. Touching you like that and having to stop!" He looked down at his betraying body.

"Did I tell you to stop at that? I just want someone to wash my back and should that develop to something else then we will take it from there!" With that she handed him a sponge and turned her back to him. He stepped into the shower and began running the sponge up and down her smooth backside. He followed the contours of the cheeks, running the sponge along the length of her spine to run over her shoulders. He repeated that same thing over and over again, but as his lower body made itself present again, the sponge began to leave her backside more than often and instead run over her to her front, softly washing her breast, letting it follow the path of her abdomen down to her womanhood; she spread her legs discreetly as he pressed his hands softly into her thighs.

The feeling of the soft sponge running over her taut bud, feeling his fingers dig slightly into her hip, while grinding his erect member between her buttocks. He dropped the sponge, and quickly placed his hands on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his forefinger and thumb. She arched her back, pressing her buttocks more into his growing member and pushing her breasts more fully into his hands, enjoying the feeling of his warm body almost plastered to hers. Suddenly she turned in his arms and pressed him against the wall with one hand, only to drop to her knees in front of him, grabbing him with the hand that just had pushed him backwards, slowly pumping him, as her eyes asked for permission to taste him. He put a hand on top of her head as his signal that she had his permission. She kept to her slow pumping for a short while, then he noticed her wetting her lips, she looked up at him, and caught his eye, he smiled down at her and moaned as she closed her lips around him.

She felt him tighten as her lips made contact, and held still for a few second then began dragging her lips up his length. When she reached the tip of his arousal, she heard a low and deep growl leave his throat, a small smile spread over her face as she moved back down his member. Just as she reached halfway, they were brought out of their haze by Jethro's phone.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok folks this is the last part of this fun to write thing. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have! I'm thankful for all your reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and the computer it's written on and nothing else.**

_When she reached the tip of his arousal, she heard a low and deep growl leave his throat, a small smile spread over her face as she moved back down his member. Just as she reached halfway, they were brought out of their haze by Jethro's phone._

_________________________________________________________________

"Oh God, this is just not meant to happen!" Jenny sighed and leaned back into the spray of the water, as Jethro looked at her pleadingly.

"Please go answer it, I'm having a bit difficultly moving right now!" He breathed deeply.

Jenny nodded and moved out to the living room area, and picked up his phone. "Agent Shepard here!"

"Jenny, you sound annoyed?" Morrow questioned.

"Oh it's just Gibbs, he is in the shower and is stealing all the hot water!" She lied with ease this time.

"Well, tell him to get out and tell him we caught the guy, and that the weather forecast says that it will stop snowing in a few hours, and as soon as the weather clears we will send the chopper for you, ok my dear!"

"Thank you Tom! I'll give Jethro the message!"

"Good. Take care Jenny, I need you back here in one piece," Morrow said before he hung up.

She walked back to the bathroom, and noticed Jethro stepping out with a towel wrapped around his midsection. He looked at her and with a simple nod from her, he understood exactly what that phone call was.

"I guess you helped yourself out!" she said flat

"Nah… just turned the water to minus 14!" he smiled back at her.

"Oh, ok."

"I'll go see if there is something in the kitchen that could classify as dinner." Gibbs began to move out of the bathroom, but stopped the second he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro, I'm really sorry, but I guess this is just not meant to happen. The only thing to interrupt us is those damn phones!" Jenny shook her head.

"I know Jen, now go finish your shower and then we can talk!" He left and she turned the shower back on.

Twenty minutes later Jenny emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She walked over to him and sat down right beside him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked not really interested.

"Uhm, in the bathroom, it suffered under my phone duty, so it's wet; I hung it to dry!" She ran a perfectly manicured finger down his naked chest and stopped when she reached his pants. Jenny looked up at him. "What's for dinner?"

"Uhm, I only found some veggies in cans but among them were some tomatoes, so I guess it will be heated veggies in tomato sauce." He laughed softly.

"Sounds great!" She was sarcastic and he knew it. "So Morrow said it would stop snowing in a few hours and will send a chopper after us when it's possible, and since it's like two hours until we should even think about eating dinner I might as well try to nap and catch up on some sleep, maybe you should do the same!" She got up from the couch, and moved towards the bedroom.

"You want me to join you?" he offered and was surprised by her shaking head. The door closed almost soundlessly and Gibbs looked at it twice before deciding to take her up on her suggestion and catch up on some sleep.

Two hours later Jenny woke up at the sound of glass breaking. She jumped out of the bed and threw the towel back around her, running towards the sound of a swearing Gibbs.

"Jethro? Jethro are you alright?" she asked as she saw him on his knees in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just dropped this glass after I emptied it," he said as he gestured to the stove.

"Oh – it smells good whatever it is!" She smiled and jumped up on the counter as she watched him get rid of the broken glass.

"Uhm, I would go with veggies a la Gibbs!" He picked up a spoon and held it for her to taste.

"That's really good!" She was surprised at his culinary skills.

"Oh, you got a little something right here!" he said and kissed her chin. When he pulled back he only pulled back slightly caught her eye and smiled. Then he went back to the mushrooms on the table and began cutting them in smaller pieces, while they chatted softly about nothing in particular.

"Uh oh, give me that!" Jenny pointed to the asparagus.

"What, you like this?" Gibbs questioned her.

"Yes, it's not like it's raw or anything!"

"But it's cold! Fine fine, if you want it, it's yours!" he said and stepped over to her. Jenny was still sitting on the counter only clad in the towel. Gibbs stepped closer and pressed his body in between her legs, one hand resting on her thigh while the other fed her the vegetable.

"Uhm, that's good!" She moaned as she ate the asparagus. He watched her take the white stem between her lips, slightly sucking. He wet his lips and moved his hand upwards, quickly reaching her warm, sleek folds, and took pleasure from watching her eyes transform from relaxed to burning with want and need.

"Uhm, that's even better!" Her hand went to his hair, running through it. She pulled him close to her, and softly, almost without touching, kissed him. The second he felt her lips moving away he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a burning deep kiss. He kept one hand between her legs, rubbing her just the right way, making her moan. The other was in her hair holding her close to him, as he turned the kiss from hunger to pure passion. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck not caring that her actions made the towel come loose and collect around her waist, exposing her breasts.

"Oh God, Jen, you are beautiful!" he breathed out as they broke the kiss. He quickly moved to her breasts, his hands had found them exposed seconds before their kiss ended. Now his right hand was massaging her breast and his tongue was assaulting the nipple on her other breast. Her hands moved to the waist of his pants, easily popping the button of his pants, when Gibbs felt her hands on his pants he quickly helped her out undressing him, lowering the zipper slowly. He shrugged out of the pants, taking a step back to kick the pants off.

Jenny's eyes immediately drifted to his groin, and a small smile spread over her lips; he quirked an eyebrow at her smile. "I'm going to be very cliché and say – is that for me?" She reached out and brushed his erection, making it react to her touch. He leaned his head back, a growling sound rolling in the back of his throat. She scooted closer to the edge of the table and reached out to close her hand around him, when he suddenly grabbed the towel that was pooling around her midsection and pulled it out of the way and placed a kiss to her breastbone. He darted out his tongue and let it travel down her torso, following the lines of her muscles, pressing a kiss to her navel quickly so he could move down. He flicked his tongue over her arouse pearl, and received a deep moan from Jen. Gibbs repeated the action over and over again, and he suddenly buried two fingers into her wetness, enjoying the feeling of her muscles clamping him. He licked his way back up her body and nipped softly with his teeth at her erect nipples, and then moved further up. Just before he reached her lips he looked her in the eye.

"Yes, Jenny, that is all for you!" he said as he slowly removed his finger from her core and ran his hands down her arms that were spread out, holding her upright behind her, then back up again, then he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head to his own, kissing her fiercely.

She returned the kiss with the same fierceness he had. When lack of oxygen became pressing, they parted and Jenny ran her hand over his cheek and panted out, "Don't tease Jethro, we've waited long enough tonight!"

With that he pulled her hips to the edge of the table and rammed into her; she tilted her head back and gave a soft scream. He paused to let her adjust to his size, then as he began to move, he moved gentle the first couple of times, but the feeling of finally being inside her had him almost spill from just thinking of it, so he picked up the pace and soon he was ramming into her hard and fast. Her breath hitched in her throat as he picked up the pace, but she just leaned back, enjoying the feeling of him pounding into her.

It wasn't long before they both hit climax; he bit down on her pulse point in her neck as he hit his orgasm. It prolonged hers that he bit her neck, and made her scream out his name. He rested his head on her shoulder as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Jenny was the first to recover.

"Oh my God, Jethro, I think this is the best sex I've ever had!" She smirked at him, and her smirk grew as he raised his head with a huge smile plastered on.

"Me too, I think!" He blew out his breath quickly then cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "I've wanted to do this with you since I saw your picture in your file."

"But you where married when I was assigned to you!" She tilted her head into his palm.

"Yes; and it scared me, I always thought of myself as faithful, but when you appeared I for sure knew that I wasn't happy, and I filed for divorce!" He shrugged and made a move to pull away from her.

"Stay! I think that is the sweetest thing I ever heard a guy say. You filed for divorce because of me!" She leaned forward making sure that he felt her clench around him as he was still buried inside her, and kissed him passionately.

"As much as I would love to ravish you again, I'm older than you and need a little longer to recharge the batteries!" He smiled at her and received melodic laughter in response.

"Fine old man, then I will try and see if we can find something else for dinner, this thing you've started smells burned now." She sniffed.

"Nah, it's not burned, just don't scrape the bottom of the pot." He winked at her and lifted her down from the counter. Jenny walked over to her towel across the room and bent down slowly to pick it up, making sure he followed her every move. "God woman you are insatiable!" He laughed.

"Well, old man, I know you need a break but I just want you to know that when you are ready, you can find me on the couch!" She walked into the living room leaving Gibbs alone to catch his breath.

A short while later Gibbs came into the living room; she heard him approach her and smirked at the thought that ran through her head. "So you caught your breath old man?"

"A little yes, but I have dinner!" he said and held a plateful of food in front of her. Jenny's stomach growled at that moment and she smiled a little embarrassed and took the plate from him.

"Sounds like it's right on time!" He quirked an eyebrow at her, and tugged into his own food. When they were finished they both shoved their plates to the center of the table. Jenny stretched out on the couch again and as she bent one leg, the towel she was clad in again, slid up and revealed an old injury.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked when he had gotten his body under control again.

"What?" Jenny looked at him confused.

"Your thigh, what happened?" He pointed at the mark on her thigh.

"Oh, I slid down the banister on the staircase when I was younger, and I couldn't stop, so I slid of it and ended in a Chinese vase that stood on a pedestal at the foot of the stairs. I got 6 stitches and was grounded for just as many weeks. My father told me that I got one week for every stitch, and that he had tried to talk the doctor into giving me thirty!" she smiled at the memory.

"That's sweet!" he mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear what you said!" she propped herself up on her elbows.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to her, leaning over her and kissed her lightly on the lips, and enjoyed the feeling of the hand she softly ran down his naked chest to the waist of his pants. "I said that it was a sweet story!"

"Well if you want a story for every scar you are definitely going to be telling stories as well!" she said as she traced a finger over a scar on his right shoulder.

"An arrest that didn't go as planned!" he simply stated as she traced it.

"And that's how you are going to explain it?" She lifted an eyebrow.

His hands went straight to the towel wrapped around her slim form and finger the material as he told the story. "My boss, Mike Franks pulled me with him out in the field three days after I started at NCIS or NIS as it was named then. He told me that the gun was to be used if I felt it necessary, I shouldn't hesitate. But I did and before I knew it the guy we were picking up had planted his knife in my shoulder!" He gave the towel a light pull and found her naked body once again before him.

"Jethro, we are sharing stories here!" She tried to pulled the towel back from him, but he just threw it across the room.

"I don't care, I got one story and you got one, I'll tell you more later, but now my batteries are recharged, and I know yours have been for a while now!" He leaned over her again and kissed her deeply, she opened her mouth slightly and he immediately took the invitation he was given, and deepened the kiss. He heard a soft, feminine moan escape her, as he deepened the exploration. As he shifted his weight over her, she could also feel how aroused he yet again was, and ran a hand from the back of his neck, down his body to reach his groin and cup him. He shivered slightly as he felt her hands on him, and moaned against her neck.

"Oh God Jen, that's unfair," he breathed out as she rubbed him through his pants.

"Yeah, but it feels good, right?!" she smirked back.

He simply nodded and attacked her lips again, sucking harder than earlier, marking her as his own. They only broke apart for seconds at a time and only when it was absolutely necessary to catch their breaths. Jenny worked on his pants as much as she could concentrate on while exploring him and while he explored her. She felt her slick folds being spread lightly by his nimble fingers, he rubbed her taunt bundle of nerves, enjoying every single sound she made. He felt her hands shoving his pants down, he quickly assisted her and threw them in the same direction as her towel, he lowered his body on top of hers, and pressed softly at her entrance and just as he slipped inside her, the door to the cabin was kicked in.

Jenny screamed and pulled Gibbs closer to shield her nakedness from the SWAT team standing inside the cabin now.

"Agents Shepard and Gibbs?" the man with the highest rank asked them.

They both nodded and tried to forget the compromising situation they were caught in, and silently thanked God that Morrow wasn't the one coming to pick them up.

"You get three minutes to get dressed and pack whatever you may have had with you up here. We will make sure the cabin's owner will be notified of your stay and paid as well, and your car will be picked up when the snow has melted, so let's go!" the man said and turned his back to them and signaled for his team to do the same, so the agents could rise and get dressed with a little bit of privacy and dignity.

"Sir whatever you just witnessed will not be mentioned right?" Gibbs inquired as he pulled his shirt on.

"If you wish to keep it to yourself Agent Gibbs, then that is how you are going to have it, I was only instructed to pick up you and Agent Shepard, not to tell on you when I returned with you, so if you wish to let others in on how I found you, then that's your business. But I have to add that you are one lucky guy!" The man gave Gibbs the thumbs up signal.

Jenny walked up beside him with all of their belongings and handed him his things. "So Jethro, was this the last of it and will we just refer to it as our cabin adventure or will it be something more?" Her eyes were looking straight into his.

"Well, I would love to think of it as something more, what about you? Do you still hate snow?" He smirked at her.

"Nah!" She laughed and took his hand, and they walked out to the waiting chopper and jumped in. Jethro leaned in a captured her lips one last time before the chopper took off, bringing them back to the real world.

**The End.**

**Please leave me one finale small word and I will be thankful. Thank you!!!!**


End file.
